Rock Bottom
by Lilac01
Summary: He laid in his bed unmoving listening to the sounds of his heavy breathing and fast moving heart, his head was painfulling beating in rhythm with his heart. He looked down over at his arm. It was wet with a red sort of sticky substance that immerged quickly from his arm but slowly dripped off and on to the floor without a sound. He watched it for a moment almost pleased.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Tempt. title**

Chapter 1

He laid in his bed unmoving listening to the sounds of his heavy breathing and fast moving heart, his head was painfulling beating in rhythm with his heart. He looked down over at his arm. It was wet with a red sort of sticky substance that immerged quickly from his arm but slowly dripped off and on to the floor without a sound. He watched it for a moment almost pleased with his work. Roxas let out a sigh of content.

Suddenly his alarm went off causing him to jump up in fear and slice his finger open with the razor that he was still holding on to. He sucked in his breath and immediatly quieted the noisy alarm.

"Stupid contraption." Roxas muttered to himself before picking himself up out of bed and making his way to his bathroom that was adjoned to his room.

Once in the bathroom he washed the blood off his arm and finger. After all the blood had cleared he inspected all his cuts closely. None of the ones on his arm were very deep, one of them had barely even broke skin, no way they were going to scar. The one on his finger was quite deep though. Instead of worrying about it to hard he just put some Neosporin on it and then a band-aid. He also put some Neosporin on the cuts on his arm and bandaged it up a little. Just because he liked the pain cutting gave him didn't mean he wanted to get an infection.

Once that was taken care of it was time to get ready for school. Roxas went to his closet and took his time picking out what he wanted to wear. After five minutes of debating with himself he settled for an old pair of blue skinny jeans that had big gapping holes in the knees, a band t-shirt, his new black and white checkered jacket, and his ratty old pair of black DC's. He looked himself over in the mirror and nodded happy with how he looked. Next was his hair.

Roxas had a head of hair that most guys at his school were jealous of but Roxas rather have normal boring hair over his dirty blonde spiky hair any day. It was annoying having to spend ten to twenty minutes a day just to get his hair the way he liked it. Which was to have them more noticeable on one side and to have them slightly flater on the other. Which might sound funny but many have agreed that it actually works for Roxas and it is the only style Roxas has been able to deal with.

Roxas was just looking over his hair to see if he missed anything when his mother knocked on the door, "hurry up sweety or you'll miss breakfast!" She didn't wait to see if Roxas had a responce before walking away.

Roxas pondered at the thought of his mother making breakfast for a moment for telling himself hell would have to freeze over first.

Roxas looked himself over himself in the mirror one more time and actually smiled, for once he was actually happy with his apperance. Except he was missing one thing. Roxas quickly grabbed the matching black and white rings his best friend Hayner had given for his fifteenth birthday a couple years back off his nightstand. Now he looked perfect.

Roxas quickly made his way downstairs and to the kitchen to find that his mother in fact did not make breakfast (which he really wasn't expecting, she hadn't done that since his father walked out eight years ago) but she did get out the box of cereal and a bowl for him. He quickly grabbed a spoon and the carton of milk before sitting down across from his mom who was drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

Roxas grabbed the box of cereal and poured an acceptable amount. When he put the box down he noticed some of the banges on his arm were peaking out and immediatly pulled his jacket sleeve back down to cover it. Roxas looked up at his mother and saw that she hadn't noticed anything at all and was still reading the newspaper. Roxas let out a silent sigh of relief.

He knew cutting himself was wrong and dangerous and if people found out they would be worried and try to help him but they just didn't get it. They didn't understand that cutting did help. It helped him feel in control of himself. It helped him when his stress became to much and when his emotional pain was getting the better of him. He tried talking to other and distracting himself to keep himself from over thinking things and a ton of other stuff but none of it helped until he had a blade pressed to the inside of his wrist.

At first it just hurt and didn't make him feel better at all and he almost stopped after the first cut. But then he breathed a little and decided to keep going. Slowly he did start to feel better. More at ease.

He only rarely did it at first. Only needing to do it when he had especially hard days. But then those hard days started to become more frequent and he did it more often. Then he started having nightmares and he found himself doing it even more and in other places. Most of the time his wrists. Then he would move on to his thigh. His inner thigh. One or two on his upper arm. He even tried on the side of his abdomen. He only cuts there on his worst days though.

"Hurry up and finish your breakfast sweety," Roxas's mother said pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked down at his bowl and found himself surprised that half of his food was already missing. He hadn't realised he was eating that whole time. He looked up again when he heard his moms, now empty, coffee cup hit the side of the sink. He slowly started eating again and watched as his mother carefully folded back up the newspaper in her hands and place gently on the table.

"I'm going to be working late again tonight so I left you some money for take out." Roxas instinctively looked over to the fifty sitting on the counter. His mother always left to much money just for just him but no way was he going to tell her that.

"Thanks mom," Roxas said even though his mouth was full of half eaten cereal.

His mother glared at him and he mentally smiled. He loved doing stupid little things to annoy her.

"No one but Hayner is allowed over. Make sure you turn off all the lights and make sure all the doors are locked before going out or going to bed and-"

"I know the rules mom. You don't have to recite them everytime your going to leave the house," Roxas interrupted.

His mother pursed her lips in annoyance and glared at him once more. But instead of making a big deal out of it she just nodded and then grabbed her purse. She gave him a quick kiss on top of his head (probably messing up his hair which he worked so hard on) "love you sweety, have a good day."

"You too mom," Roxas said with his mouth full of food again. She didn't seem to notice though and just headed out the door.

Roxas just kept eating silently to while listening to his moms car start up and her pull out of the driveway probably a little faster then she should be.

Once done with his bowl he got up to put everything back and the bowl in the sink. As he was placing the bowl in the sink and thinking about whether to wash the dirty dish or leave it for after school he noticed the time displayed on the oven in big read numbers.

"Shit!" Roxas yelled before quickly grabbing the fifty off the counter and rushing into the living room for his book bag and skate board. He had five minutes to ride the four blocks to school or he would be late.

Roxas's feet barely even touched the ground outside before he was on his skateboard rushing as fast as could to the school.

He was about halfway there and already out of time when it started to rain.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Roxas half yelled before speeding up even more.

...

By the time he got to the school he was almost ten minutes late and soaking wet. He rushed over to his locker, which lucky for him wasn't far from the entrance, and quickly grabbed the books he needed and shoved his board and book bag in.

He was only seconds away from his class when he turned a corner and ran into something. Hard.

**First chapter finished! I hope to get at least one chapter up every Saturday or Sunday for you guys so please look out for them! I hope you guys like it! Be sure to review and let me know what you think so far. And if you find any mistakes I might have missed let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

October 30. Thursday.

It's already been a week since the incident and he still couldn't stop thinking about it. Every waking hour he would spend thinking about it. How could he not? It was the first time he ever met _him_.

He has no idea who he is, what grade he is in, or even his name. But none of those mattered to him. None of those things stopped him from falling in love with the boy.

The day was October 22, it had started out like any other Wednesday. It had just started pouring outside and there were a few late comers still coming in dripping wet and trying to get to class as fast as possible.

Axel was on his way to the office to deliever some papers for his homeroom teacher when the unnamed boy suddenly rounded a corner of lockers and tackled them both to the ground. Books and papers were thrown from there hands and scattered everywhere.

The boy immediatly pulled himself up from on top of Axel, reapetedly apologizing. His voice was beautiful, almost soothing. That was the first thing Axel noticed. Axel couldn't help but smile at the remembrance of how it sounded.

The boy held his hand out to Axel saying sorry once more. Axel couldn't help but chuckle before taking his hand. When Axel touched his hand he couldn't help but to notice how soft and cold it was (Axel could still feel the boys touch when he focused on the memory hard enough). The boy wasn't very strong so he wasn't all the much help with getting Axel off the ground. Once up Axel brushed himself off a little before getting a good look at the boy.

He was standing there very stiff and awkward. His head was slightly bowed and he kept messing with the sleeves of his black and white jacket. Axel couldn't help but notice the blush that was starting to cover his cheeks. Axel smiled widely and thought to himself 'well isn't he just a little cutey.'

"I am so sorry, I'm late and was in hurry to get to class and wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?" The boy said really fast. He didn't even look up at the red head as he said it. It was then that Axel saw how the boy was. His shirt was soaked through and his dirty blonde hair looked flat and messy.

"No big deal. I'm okay. It's not exactly that easy to hurt me. What about you? You aren't hurt are you?"

The blonde immediatly shook his head and muttered that he was fine.

Before anything else could be said the short blonde went down to his knees and started cleaning up all the papers and books that were scattered around.

Axel quickly bent down to help, he had comeplety forgot about all the stuff and wanted to just keep talking to this mysterious boy but the boy seemed to just want to hurry off to class.

Axel reached for one of the papers he was instructed to deliever at that same time as the other boy and their hands brushed together. At the exact same time they looked up and met each others eyes for the first time. That was it. That was all it took for Axel to know this was it. To know he was in love.

His eyes were this gorgeous ocean blue that looked as if they were filled with pain. Before Axel could anaylize the boys other features though he looked away and continued to pick up his own papers leaving the paper under the red heads hand.

Axel on the other hand didn't continue to help. He sat there motionless. Stunned by the look of pain that filled those beautiful eyes. What could have possibly happened to this boy for him to have such a defeated look on his face?

Suddenly Axel had a bunch of papers shoved in his face and he remembered what he was doing before he got distracted.

"Uh, thanks! Sorry, I just.. uh... Got distracted is all. Thanks for helping me out." Axel said.

The blonde simply nodded and stood up, "what are those papers for anyway? I read a little bit on some of them and they didn't really make sense."

"Oh, yeah, I don't know. The teacher just asked me to deliever them to the office. I think they're for the principal or something." After Axel said the principal a look of realization dawned on the boys face, much to Axel's confusion.

The boy muttered something under his breath before looking at Axel and giving him a fake smile. "Mind if I walk with you?"

Axel looked at him with an arched eye brow but didn't ask anything. Axel shrugged, "Yeah, it's a free country."

Axel was very confused on what had just happened but he didn't mind getting to spend a little more time with the boy even if it was for just a couple of seconds.

Without saying anything else the boy started making his was towards the office not even paying attention to Axel. Axel quickly scooped the last piece of paper that he still had his hand on and quickly followed.

Axel had a couple of questions for the strange mystery boy but for some reason didn't ask any of them. Before he knew it they were outside the office and that was it for them. Their moment of solitude was gone and Axel hadn't done a think to get to know this boy a little better.

"Thanks for walking me!" Axel tried to say to the boy with one last fleeting attempt to talk to him but the boy simply walked into the office without signifying that he even heard the red haired man.

Axel sighed and followed sute. "I was asked to deliever these by Mrs. Aerith." Axel muttered to the woman at the front desk.

She was on the phone so she didn't pay much attention to him. She simply took the papers and nodded a thanks before responding to whoever she was on the phone with.

Axel caught sight of the blonde haired boy. He was walking straight into the principals office without asking someone if it was okay first. Axel saw that the principal was seated with someone but that didn't seem to stop the boy from barging in. Axel couldn't catch what happened next because the door had closed and all that could be heard were soft murmers.

The woman at the front desk hung up the phone and turned to Axel, "Do you need anything else young man?"

Axel looked back at the woman then back at the principals office door before shaking his head and walking out.

"Young man!" The woman called out to Axel.

"Yes?" Axel said standing in the threshold of the main office.

The woman stuck out a paper, "I think you got this mixed in with the others. It doesn't belong here."

Axel starred at the paper for a moment slightly intruiged. 'The boy had mixed up his papers with mine?'

Axel debated telling the woman who the paper belonged to but after a second hesitation he reached out and snatched it from her hands. "My mistake, thank you."

As Axel walked back towards his class he studied the paper in hopes to at least find out the boys name. Instead all he found were a bunch of math problems.

And now here Axel is watching the mysterious boy from inside the lunchroom gripping the boys paper in his hand.

Axel didn't mean to keep the paper this long. He had no use for it.

He took it just so he could later return it and have another chance to talk with the boy. But it took Axel a week to hunt him down. Axel had asked around to see if anyone knew who the boy was but to his friend the guy might as well not excist. But finally there the boy was leaning on the smokers wall with a couple of friends.

Everyone knew that was the best place to go if you were in desperate need of some nicotene and had to sneak by a couple of teachers. Once behind that wall you could be seen from anywhere but the lunchroom and that is only if you're looking for it. Axel in fact was. It was the last place left for him to look.

Axel also happened to notice that the friends the boy was sitting with were some of the biggest losers in school. Nobody talked to them. Nobody wanted to. One of them, the chunky one, Axel thinks his name Pance or something, is a huge camera nerd. He was president of the photography club and everytime you talked to him you were almost promised a history lesson on photography and the proper way to take care of a camera.

Another one, a girl, Axel was unsure of her name was also there with a cigerette in hand. Axel didn't know she smoked...? Anyway, she was actually pretty nice but is a huge anime nerd. Most of the time someone talked to her all she could talk about was anime. She apparently oftenly made anime referances that no one understood too.

The third one, Hayner, everyone knew him. Everyone. Hayner was on the wrestling team. One of the best on the team. But he was just... weird. Axel couldn't quite put his finger on it but no one seemed to like this kid all that much. He wasn't a bad guy. Sometimes he could be a bit of a jerk but really, who isn't? There was just something about Hayner that put him in with the loser crowd.

Axel watched them for a moment unsure of himself. He wasn't sure he wanted to go over to the boy now. It's not that he had any problems with the group or anything. Nothing like that. He was however worried for them. Axel going over there may actually make things worse for them. Not that Axel was a bad guy, it was just that people were kind of scared of him and if he went over there people might think Axel has a problem with the losers and it might make school life harder on them.

Axel stood at the window debating whether to go over or not for a couple of moments before deciding if there were any problems he would just threaten people or something. Axel sighed and made his was over.

Axel stopped short of the group hidden on the other side of the wall. Not to listen in or anything just to catch his breath. He was a little nervous and needed to calm down is all. He really didn't mean to hear anything anyone was saying.

"So are we going to Luxords party tomorrow night or what?" A voice that sounded like Hayner said.

"I don't know. I think we should just do what we did last year." A females voice.

"Y'know Ollete, we don't have to camp out at Roxas's house pigging out on candy corn and watching scary movies all night every year. It's getting a little too predictable for me." A males voice Axel didn't recognize said.

"I think we should go. Luxords parties are always fun. Worse comes to worse we just head back to my house if it's that lame." That was him. Mystery boy.

"Roxas is right. And lets not forget all the free alcohol Luxord has at his parties. We could totally get hammered if it really is that lame and just crash at Roxas's house. His mom won't be there so we won't even have to worry about getting in trouble." Hayner.

Axel sucked in breath as soon as he heard the mysterious boys name. Roxas. Axel quietly repeated the name to himself. It flowed from his lips so easily. It felt perfect.

Axel could still hear the group talking but he wasn't listening anymore. Now he was thinking about what they had said about Luxords halloween party tomorrow night. Everybody knew about it. Most of the school would probably be there. Luxord throws the best parties, everyone knew that. Axel wasn't planning to go, not really his thing. Instead he was just going to sit at home with his mom and watch scary movies and hand out candy. But maybe he could just stop by for an hour or so. His mom wouldn't mind. All he was going to do is hang out with some friends anyway. He certainly wasn't going to spy on Roxas and his friends. That would just be creepy. He was definitely not going to spy.

Axel was finally able to pull himself away from his thoughts and notice the time. Two minutes until the bell rang signaling everyone to get back to class. Axel was hoping to have more time with Roxas but he was the one who wasn't paying attention.

Axel took a deep breath and stepped out from beside the wall. Everyone immediatly stopped talking and were giving him funny looks.

"Um... Uh... Sorry to bother you. I just needed to return something." Axel stuttered out before thrusting the paper towards Roxas, "you got it mixed in with the papers for the office. I tried returning it earlier but you're kinda hard to find..."

Roxas just stared at him confused for a minute before slowing reaching out for the paper. He grabbered it from Axel and looked it over before shaking his head and crumbling it up.

"It was my homework. To late to turn it in now." Roxas said with a hint of attitude.

"Sorry," Axel said quitely.

Axel just kept standing there awkwardly staring at each of them. Pance was fittling with his computer. Ollete was staring at him with one eye the other she kept closed to keep the smoke out of her eye. Hayner was looking him over. Almost sizing him up. Roxas just kind of looked around.

"Do you need anything else?" Hayner said.

"Um, no I guess not. Sorry for bothering you." Axel said and did a little wave before walking away.

'Well that could have gone better,' Axel thought to himself. He knew it wasn't going to go great but he was kind of hoping it would go a little better then that.

**Chapter 2 is done! :D I'm a little iffy about somethings but I'll probably just keep everything as is. The whole story worked out like I wanted so it's fine I guess. I hope you guys like it! I'm really enjoying writing it so far!**

**Shout out goes to Shortstuff24 for the first (and only) review. xD And to Rawrsuzie and Unicornprince456 for helping me out so much and being such great supporters.**

**Love you guys! Please review and tell me your thoughts so far and things you might like to see from this story. I'll do my best to add any ideas I can.**


End file.
